Standards such as the Bluetooth Wireless Technology and WiFi are often used to carry GSM data, sensor data, GPS data, etc.
All of these devices lack a few key elements such as:                a. The devices do not enable the accumulation of wireless data from one or more wireless devices that are connected to the device that then convey the data through a single Bluetooth wireless link to a paired and connected product.        b. The devices do not enable the synchronization of the wireless links so as to reduce power consumption. It should be noted that reducing power consumption may increase battery life.        c. They do not facilitate the abstraction of the third-party wireless standards so as to provide an extension of existing Bluetooth profiles and protocols.        d. Wireless protocols have differing power, communication frequency, and timing requirements, and are generally not optimized for use with small battery-powered devices.        
Furthermore, no designs currently exist that accumulate data from paired and connected Bluetooth Low Energy (or other low power standard such as ANT and IEEE 802.15.4 (ZigBee)) wireless technology devices into a single standardized Bluetooth wireless technology pipe for use with existing Bluetooth wireless technology products.